Cheer
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Rival cheerleaders Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel meet by chance days before the blonde has to transfer to McKinley. When he joins the Cheerios to get closer to Kurt, and joins Glee Club, will he be able to handle the ridicule from the football team? What will happen when Sam tells Kurt about his feelings for him, but he's too late? Will Sam survive everything that McKinley throws him?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Review please! I love to know what you think. I'm finally starting to get back into the swing of writing, I need a big stress relief.

"Kurt, I thought you were coming to practice? Coach Sue is going to kill you if you're not there, let alone kill me for coming to get you.", explained Santana as she sat down beside the smaller boy on the bleachers in the Gym of McKinley High, where another cheer squad was practicing. "I'm not going to practice today, San'. I'm just gonna watch this squad, their Coach is brutal.", explained Kurt as he patted the seat beside him, welcoming the girl to sit down beside him. "Worse than Coach Sue?", asked the Latina as she st down beside him, watching the squad practice. "Way worse. A million times worse. Just watch.", explained Kurt as he turned his attention back to the squad. Santana shrugged her shoulders and turned her own attention to the squad who was using their Gym to practice, thanks to Principal Figgins offer and their exception, much to Coach Sylvester's brutal protesting. "How bad could their Coach be?", asked Santana as she scanned the floor from her perch for the certain person, expecting to see a female coach, not two male coaches.

"Hit! Hit! Hit! Faces up! Stick your landing or we're starting again! I'd rather have you fall with effort than have no effort! Set back up!", ordered Eddie from the sidelines of the Gym as he watched his Squad go through the routine again, setting up in the first positions. Girls in the front were doing lay outs into back hand springs, as the flyers were trying to get into the air. Girls in the middle were doing ariel after ariel into front hand springs. "Get your flyers in the air! It's a simple stunt! If not one of you can set it up and keep it up, you can all be replaced!", shouted Jones, the second Coach. "Keep them up, bases! Flyers keep it tight!", shouted Eddie as he watched one of their simple raising stunt groups waver from side to side. Santana and Kurt watched in shock at how the Coaches interacted with their squad, watching as their faces became red with anger even though the stunts were sticking and the routine was perfect. "Get him in the air! He's our only male flyer and you can't even get him in the air for a simple scale?!", shouted Eddie as he watched the guys on the base lift the skinnier male up into the air for the scale stunt.

"They have a male flyer?", whispered Santana as she leaned towards Kurt slightly, her eyes never leaving the squad. "I didn't think you could have male flyers, now shhhhhh. Just watch.", replied Kurt as he waved her off, turning his attention back to the one group of bases, who lifted a muscular looking blonde into the air, who tightly and quickly moved into the scale, sticking it, even as the bases wobbled a little. _No, no, no. Keep me in the air. Keep me in the air. _"Hit! Hit! Pop it up! I know you can bend more than that, Sam! And hit, hit, down and up, spin and catch. You finally were able to land one! I expect more, Evans!", screamed Eddie as he watched his only male flyer land safely on the ground after a risky toss. The blonde wiped sweat off of his face and bent forward to try and catch his breath, glancing around the unfamiliar Gym until his eyes landed on a brunette and a Latina sitting on the bleachers. Sam smiled at both of the teens and gave them a brief nod before he turned his attention back to the squad when he heard Jones talking. "Save the drama for Jerry Springer, let's go. Bleacher runs and then bear crawl suicides.", ordered Jones as he pointed towards the bleachers.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Damn, their Coach is brutal. Definitely could give Sue a run for her money when it comes to a workout. Those bear claw suicides looked insane.", explained Kurt as he closed his locker and gathered up his designer bag, putting the strap on over his shoulder. "What was Sue thinking? Letting them practice in our Gym?", asked Santana as she waited for the brunette to finish grabbing his things, before walking around the corner of the hall, walking straight into the blonde teen from the other squad. "I'm sorry. That's all on me, I didn't see you two.", explained Sam quickly as he held his hands up in surrender. "Body of a model and lips like Lisa Rena.", commented Santana as she gave the teen a look over, which Kurt was quick to intervene. "It's not your fault, we didn't see you either. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. This is Santana, Santana Lopez.", explained the brunette as he offered his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. You, too, Santana. I'm Samuel, Samuel Evans. But you can call me Sam for short.", explained the blonde as he shook the smaller teen's hand. "Saw that you're a cheerleader, how many years?", asked Santana nosily. "Since I was 5. I started working as a flyer when I was 12. I cheer for the Tennessee Broncos, but it won't be for long. I'm transferring here, since my Dad got a new job offer, looks like we're all moving.", explained Sam as he glanced between the two. "You have to join the Cheerios if you've been cheering since you were 5. Tell me you'll join.", begged Kurt with a smile on his face as he looked up at the blonde. "Um. The what?", asked Sam in complete confusion. The Latina girl pointed to their uniforms before she began to explain, "The Cheerios. Cheerleading for McKinley, instructed by Sue Sylvester.". "You have to join when you transfer. We could really use more guys on the squad.", begged Kurt as he bounced on his heels. "I'll think about it. I know your squad goes hard core when it comes to competitions. Here, give me your arm, Kurt.", explained the blonde as he reached into his own duffel bag and took out a pen.

The brunette extended his arm slowly in slight confusion, the confusion dulling when he watched the teen write his phone number on his pale skin. "Give me a call sometime. Maybe you can teach me a routine from your squad so I'm ready when I transfer?", asked Sam as he finished the number and closed the pen, placing it back in his duffel. "Um. O-Okay. I'll call you sometime. We'll. We'll work on the routine.", stuttered out Kurt in complete shock. "Sweet. Thanks.", said Sam as he smiled at the brunette. "Samuel! I told you to get your duffel out of the locker room and then get your butt back in the gym! Let's go or you're doing double suicides!", hollered down the hall Coach Eddie, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes Coach! It was great to meet you two, but I have to go before he tears my head off with his bare hands.", explained the blonde as he nodded at the pair before bounding down the hallway to his Coach, who grabbed his tank and pulled him into the Gym. _I really hope Kurt calls. _


End file.
